Multi-element antennas are antennas which have multiple radiating elements which are each arranged to radiate a signal. These antennas can be controlled to electronically steer a signal without a physical adjustment to the radiating elements. In recent times, attempts have been made by engineers and researchers to process and control the signals of each element, such as by phase and amplitude controlling through high frequency components or DSP controlling at baseband, so that the multi-element antenna array is able to perform various functions in radio, telecommunications, computer, medical devices and other electronic applications.
Despite these attempts, operations of the multi-element antenna arrays are limited. In part, this is due to the fact that components used to process and control the signals within each element are affected by aging and environmental factors during their operation and thus causes problematic processing and control of signals to perform a specific task successfully.